Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham Fanseries)
Oswald Cobblepot, also known as The Penguin, is the overall primary antagonist of the TV series Gotham as well as the overall main antagonist of the fanedited fourth season of the series. He starts off as one of the many antagonists who fight the GCPD and Bruce Wayne, but takes the role of the main antagonist since the defeat of The Joker. After that, he returns as one of the three main antagonists of the series' finale ''Gotham: Dark Light, ''starting as the main antagonist and becoming one of the two main antagonists (alongside Talia al Ghul) near the climax. He is one of Gotham's most feared and most powerful criminals, who later unified the gangs under the name of Gotham's Elite so he could take over the city. He is portrayed by Robin Lord Taylor. Role in the fanedited fourth season Versus The Toyman Oswald at first has his goons killing off The Toyman's enforcers. As Jim comes to investigate him for the indirect mass murder of the other crime gang, Oswald immediately blamed Talia al Ghul for the incident. Talia however offers him partnership, as she does hate her own father, and she wants to kill him. Betrayed by Zsasz Victor Zsasz however was secretly payed by Rupert Thorne to betray The Penguin and become one of Gotham's new crime lords, under Rupert's command. Penguin however managed to escape Zsasz, with a revived Leslie Thompkins' help. Hunting down Jerome The Penguin then goes to hunt down Jerome so he can control Gotham. However, as he arrives to The Arkham Asylum, he is surprised to see that Jonathan Valeska (Jerome's brother) releases their father, Jeremy Valeska. He decides to manipulate these events for his own benefit, and therefore, he organizes a meeting with all of Gotham's criminals from hitmen to bosses and lords and he decides to unify all gangs under one banner; Gotham's Elite. Taking control of Gotham Oswald is then confronted by Barbara, who tries to take over Gotham and kill him. Penguin however manages to shoot her and therefore she surrenders to his power and accepts her role as the second in command of Gotham's Elite. Later, Barbara welcomes all of Penguin's henchmen, including Zsasz and Butch. Oswald speaks about his plans to destroy Gotham's non-criminal opposition, and to turn Gotham into their own united turf. Oswald shows obsession with killing Jim Gordon, while Barbara despises him and she thinks the best strategy is to not kill only him, but rather focus on the bigger picture and burn down Gotham. Oswald later kidnapps some people and locks them inside a hut, as he is ready to blow the hut up by ordering thousands of gangsters to shoot it. However, Jim and Harvey arrive with the GCPD, and release the kids, as they also manage to kill some of Penguin's goons on their way. Penguin orders his men to find Jim. While his men tear down the city with bombs and bullets, Barbara calls Oswald for a meeting and reveals to him that it's much more useful in her opinion if they rather focus on bombing the entire GCPD then just killing Gordon. However, Oswald refuses to listen to her, as he knows that she deeply hates him and wants to overthrow him as well as spare Jim Gordon's life. The Penguin then entered Edward Nygma's lair, while Edward was not there, and he planned on conquering Gotham. He asks a hostage where The Riddler is, and tortures him together with Barbara. However, Barbara knew that the hostage is useless for finding Edward's locations, and she once again suggests Penguin that he should rather use team power. Penguin however does not fully trust Barbara, as she still has a weakspot for Jim and she still wants take over Gotham herself. Barbara however suggests Penguin to storm on the GCPD, reminding she only wants the best for Gotham's Elite. Penguin agrees to her idea, and remarks that by the early night he is going to storm on the GCPD. Storming on The GCPD Oswald later lead Gotham's Elite into the GCPD, where his people started rampaging the office and killing cops, while he waited outside for Jim Gordon. Tabitha then killed a cop, and Oswald took the dead cop's gun, in order to kill the other policemen of Gotham. After killing dozens of policemen, The Penguin found Jim Gordon with another policeman, and he shot the cop, as he then confronted Jim for a final battle. Jim told Oswald that it doesn't have to be this way, since he is a good man. However, Oswald disagreed, as he suffered for many years being underrated and he now only cares about taking over the city. Jim tried to shoot him, but was distracted by Tabitha. The Penguin then managed to escape Jim Gordon with a car. Killing Butch Oswald then went back to his manor, where he found Barbara, whom told him about Tabitha's secret plot to betray him and suggested The Penguin to kill both her and Butch. Penguin killed Butch, as part of holding a grudge against Tabitha, but he spared her life, as he thought that he could use her a little bit more. Downfall Barbara then confronted The Penguin for the throne of Gotham. However, Oswald replied that it is suicide, since she is outnumbered. She also reveals to Oswald that she gave Jim Gordon some information, as she kept even from Oswald as a secret the fact she told him about Oswald's plans and his location for the next attack. Oswald however reminds her that she was revived for a purpose, as he ordered Strange to bring her back to life with the water of The Lazarus Pit. Thereafter, Oswald revealed his next move; to kill Ra's al Ghul so he can take over Gotham himself. While Ra's kidnapped Bruce Wayne, Penguin and Barbara came to fight the sinister leader of The League of Shadows. Barbara used Bruce, and as they both held a blade, they ran into Ra's al Ghul, thus killing him for good. Oswald was however caught by Jim Gordon as he was attempting to do more acts of mischief in Gotham. Oswald was put into a police car's boot, and Jim drove the car to the docks, where Jim was going to kill Oswald. Jim forced Oswald out of the boot, and made him walk towards his end. However, the unarmed and weak Oswald stated that Jim needs him as an excuse for what he has done, and he remarked that he should be the ruler of Gotham instead of the law. He also attempted to manipulate Gordon by reminding him that they were best friends once. However, Jim pushed Oswald forward towards the river and replied angrily that by killing The Penguin he will now bring Gotham what Oswald can never bring it, and that is justice. Oswald threatened that one day he will return for Jim, and sarcastically said goodbye to him. Jim also said to Oswald goodbye, and added that he does not think Oswald can ever return. Jim then shoots Oswald into the river, thus presumably killing The Penguin once and for all. Versus The Batman The Penguin was deformed, suffering many injuries and scratches inside his own evil lair which he managed to find underwater, and he plotted revenge against Jim Gordon, as he acknowladged that The Batman was pushing his nose into every criminal act in the city. He became obsessed with plotting revenge on the bat, thus reuniting with Gotham's Elite, who are by now lead by notorious criminal Two-Face. He teamed up with Two-Face/Harvey Dent and with Catwoman, thus asking them to protect his formula for a new chemical bomb in Gotham City, but they eventually both betrayed his trust. He then tried to take over Gotham once again by sending an army of penguins to kill civillians with his own chemical weapons, but Bruce then fought him and distracted him, thus causing Oswald to fall to the waters one more time. He gets out of the water, and in his last breathe, he seems sorry to fail his mother. Links to fanfilms https://www.dropbox.com/s/tzb1plpwbo5mi7y/9g.mov?dl=0 (episode 6 pt 1) https://www.dropbox.com/s/rymxkeajzjtjsk7/9g2.mov?dl=0 (episode 6 pt 2) https://www.dropbox.com/s/99hbsyaiaz7oajt/g7.mov?dl=0 (episode 7) https://www.dropbox.com/s/1jr325jobyy8kqa/g74.mov?dl=0 (episode 8) https://www.dropbox.com/s/8nbrzutryegjo22/g44f.mov?dl=0 (episode 9) https://www.dropbox.com/s/8cnd480gtizf1pm/g5f%20pt1.mov?dl=0 (episode 10 pt 1) https://www.dropbox.com/s/t0mqb4mtjm2wllm/g5f%20pt2.mov?dl=0 (episode 10 pt 2) https://www.dropbox.com/s/keoh8vk4ifultwj/g654%20trailer.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 trailer) https://www.dropbox.com/s/mgh57ciwukcnr7g/g654xc.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 pt 1) https://www.dropbox.com/s/72ysbtgmx1a4o07/g654xx.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 pt 2) https://www.dropbox.com/s/l8kpp2h2xy9h8lu/g654xxi.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 pt 3) https://www.dropbox.com/s/s92wbic6taxm38l/g654xxx.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 pt 4) https://www.dropbox.com/s/e80ujb79trw3gyo/g654xxxi.mov?dl=0 (episode 11 pt 5 final video) Category:Usurpers Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Arsonists Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Totalitarians Category:Hegemony Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Saboteurs Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Masterminds Category:Control Freaks Category:Cannibals Category:Inconclusive Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:God Wannabe Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Egoist Category:Disciplinarians Category:Homicidal Category:Master Manipulators Category:Revolutionary Category:Nihilists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Thief Category:Dictator Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Gotham Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Wealthy Category:Mobsters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Gangsters Category:Male Category:Vandals Category:Torturer Category:Jingoist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Outcast Category:Wrathful Category:Gunmen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Propagandists Category:Tragic Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Snuff filmer Category:Thugs Category:Affably Evil